


Ordinary

by Keenir



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, one simply cannot win.  Not even when one is Ancient Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i have never been in the Chicago libary; this is based on my local one.

Ancient Mai was in the Chicago Library, not liking that she didn’t know why this place had selected as the site for the renewal of a longstanding truce between The Council and the Agate Court.

Because her mind was elsewhere, she didn’t notice the children until she was in the library elevator with them. Rather than order them all out - which would either be ignored by them or a prelude to Security being summoned, neither outcome being conductive to a meeting, Ancient Mai held up one hand, her palm facing one side of the open door.

As Ancient Mai moved that hand across, the elevator door closed in that same direction.

“Lame,” one kid said.

“Anybody can do that,” said another.

A third _yawned_.

“Are you a witch like Harry Potter?” asked the littlest one.

Ancient Mai fled the elevator at the first opportunity, deeming it a more politically expedient path of action, no matter how satisfying it would be to deal with those imps.

When the elevator doors closed, and with the stairs definitely looking good, she was asked, “Are you returning a library book too, Ancient Mai?” Dresden asked her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story.  
> (I was trying to think of a Primeval story, but Ancient Mai snuck up behind me and coughed)


End file.
